<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Destiny by blea_my</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577944">My Destiny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blea_my/pseuds/blea_my'>blea_my</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan is Real, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Holding Hands, Idiots in Love, Jealous Xiao Zhan, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Short &amp; Sweet, Top Wang Yi Bo/Bottom Xiao Zhan, cute wang yibo, no beta read</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:26:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blea_my/pseuds/blea_my</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Xiao Zhan gets jelly over Yibo's 'that' touchy dance move.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wang Yi Bo &amp; Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>185</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Destiny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Xiao Zhan knew the kind of job him and his beloved had. <br/>He understood everything.</p>
<p>As a professional actor and singer, he knew that being in a relationship with someone of same profession requires equal amount of self control and patience. He knew that being intimate in dramas with other actors was a job both him and his beloved strived for, and being jealous over it was a nonsense thought he should never ever have. </p>
<p>But his self control went downhill the moment he saw his beloved being touched all over by hands of other men. Even though he was present there at the moment of that dance and he controlled himself enough to not grab his feverishly passionate lion, but something about watching it on national TV, watched by whole nation and probably later by whole world, was something that left a bad taste in his mouth.</p>
<p>A small pout appeared on his adorable face as he saw his lovely Yibo doing all that infront of the whole world as he sighed out lamely. </p>
<p>What the hell was wrong with him?! He wanted to prove that he was not as possessive as everyone's thought he was but here he was, sitting with a pout and sad doe eyes, looking at his beloved being pressed by other dancers. </p>
<p>So bearing this sour thought in his mind, he switched everything off and went off to kitchen while skimming through weibo, filled with SDC posts.</p>
<p>______________</p>
<p>A sweet homely aroma filled Yibo's tired heart with warmth and mirth as tiredness flew out if the window. He took his outerwear off befire skipping towards lounge while calling his baobao, who was still sulky and feeling jealous even after taking a long shower and making dishes.</p>
<p>Upon seeing his precious coming out of room in nothing but his big fluffy sweater with disheveled wet hair, Yibo's heart leaped with love and affection as he hastily walked towards Zhan and hugged him tightly, inhaling in his warm homely scent.</p>
<p>While his beloved hugged him, Xiao Zhan felt a tadbit of reassurance and comfort in his heart before it wenr away as he remembered all the contestants that flirted with his man and basically gropped him while his beloved showed such a enjoying expression. </p>
<p>With a hmph sound Zhan stepped away making Yibo look at him with worry, <br/>"Is everything okay baobao?" His voice full of concern and worry as he looked at Zhan with puppy eyed look.</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan fought urge to kiss that look off of his face but he just ignored it and made his way to kitchen to bring out food, "I made dinner come on now." </p>
<p>Wang Yibo ate dinner with endless joy because- well that was FOOD made by his love...even though said love was sitting at the end of the table with same distant look and sad doe eyes. Yibo knew something was wrong and he was patiently waiting for his Zhange to express but fierce lion's patience was running thin minute after minute.</p>
<p>"Zhan ge, can you please tell me what happened?" Yibo begged as they stood in the kitchen doing dishes as Xiao Zhan continued to ignore impatient lion, "Was it those internet bullies again? Because I swear this time I won-" Xiao Zhan sighed out loudly making Yibo stop dead in his sentence. </p>
<p>His baobao was sad of something other than those haters. He could tell easily from his sigh. His hands immediately wrapped around Zhan's thin waist as he leaned his head on his shoulder and pouted, <br/>"Can you please please please tell me gege? Did I do something wrong?"  </p>
<p>No answer was received as Xiao Zhan continued to do his work, with a little bit extra effort because of his huge lover on top of him. He knew he was throwing a mindless tantrum but he was now way embarrassed to admit that his sulking was due to Yibo's dancing partners. A ring of notification caught there attention which made Xiao Zhan immediately move towards his phone.</p>
<p>The first page that opened was related to SDC which was the last thing he had watched before going towards shower in jealousy. Same video and this time Yibo was watching everything from behind.</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan's ear burned red as he hastily tried to close the app or atleast that specific tab but it was of no use as he heard a small snicker of amusement from beside him. That made him glare at the culprit who was looking back at him with playful smirk, </p>
<p>"Was my baobao sulky over this?" He asked as a pout decorated his cute lips making Xiao Zhan huff in annoyance before turning his back to Yibo and continuing his work.</p>
<p>"Well, what if I am! It shouldn't bother you anyway" He said with a little clip in his voice as Yibo sighed out at his adorable huffing bunny. </p>
<p>"And why should it not bother me baby?" He cooed making Zhan even more angry and turn to face the annoying younger brat who looked nothing like a kid he was few years ago. Auditioning for BOH really helped him become a little bulku than usual.</p>
<p>"Well you were obviously enjoying it very much" Zhan said with annoyed look on his face as he glared at the smirking man infront of him. </p>
<p>'The audacity!' With that thought,he turned around to ignore Yibo again.</p>
<p>"I was not enjoying it darling" Zhan felt Yibi softly wrapping his arms around his waisg again and setting his chin against his shoulder, extremely near his ear. A shiver went down his spine but Zhan maintained his composure and refused to answer, "Only touch I enjoy is yours. Okay baobao." He lightly kissed his ear before hugging him tighter.</p>
<p>Zhan remained quite even though a smile had worked it's way up to his previously pouty lips but still he refused to answer. </p>
<p>"Gege answer mee" Yibo whined as he pressed himself closer making Zhan almost burst into giggles but still kept his stoic face up and refused to utter another word. </p>
<p>It was until he felt everything spinning and him being lifted off the ground. His arms immediately caught around Yibo's neck while a face full of shock fave the innocently smiling one,<br/>"Hi there" A small kiss was left at shocked bunny's nose as Yibo carried him bridel style towards their bedroom.</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan gripped tighter on his shoulder as he was afraid to fall down. Damn Yibo for working out because now he was handling Zhan like a doll wih ease and joy. A little restraint that Zhan had left was taken away the moment both of them fell on bed with Zhan on top of Yibo as the latter was completely entrapped in other one's limbs.</p>
<p>Yibo cuddled him closer to his chest as Zhan tried to sit up on his lap, "I am sorry Zhan ge but I promise you that only touch I crave for his from your beautiful hands." His voice was low and filled with so much affection as it trespassed the weak boundary of jealousy around Zhan's heart. </p>
<p>One of his hands, intertwined with Zhan's as he brought it closer and kissed his knuckles before leaning down to kiss his forehead. A feeling of guilt entered Xiao Zhan as he cursed at himself for being bratty and childish. Yibo came home after tonnes of work load and first thing he had to do was work on making up to him. Now he wanted to smack himself across the sky.</p>
<p>With no second thoughts appearing in his mind, he immediately leaned forward to kiss his beloved who responded with same passion and love they held years ago for each other. There hands intertwined and breaths mingled as they poured their everything into it. </p>
<p>Their positions changed within a swift of second, with aggressive lion taking lead and lovingly biting his previous' cherry lips. His hands gripping softly on the soft body underneath that fluffy sweater as he groaned at how lovely that person felt.<br/>"I still thank the heavens for allowing and letting me make you my destiny"</p>
<p>Zhan laughed in between their kisses as he heard the declaration, " my dear when did you become such a sap?" His doe eyes twinkled making Yibo fall deeper and deeper in love with them. In love with that beautiful gentle person who brought him merriment and joy. Who taught him love and persistent. The only person who made him feel belonging to someone something. </p>
<p>His lips turned upward in gentle smileas he traces his lover's beautiful features before pressing another firm kiss on those lips, </p>
<p>"Since the day I met you BaoBao…"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>